Future Perspectives
by LittleSara
Summary: BirdFlash (mention of Spitfire if that bothers you) - Rating just to be safe - "5 times Dick and Wally joked about marrying, and the one time they didn't..."
1. Chapter 1

Robin had been 10 years old, and Wally 12 – almost 13. They had known each other for a bit more than a year but considering how alike they were it felt like they had know each other since forever.

It was nothing new for them to just hang out beside superhero/sidekick business, though Robin still had to reveal his secret ID to the speedster. He trusted Wally more than enough to tell him, certainly! But Batman didn't allow it and he didn't dare to go against this set rule…yet.

Nonetheless Wally called him his best friend and Robin felt the same way about the ginger. He just _knew_ they would always be close friends and get along perfectly. There was no other way.

So, when Wally continually complained about the girls at his school – he just couldn't understand why none of them would like to go out with him – Robin said the only reasonable thing.

"You still have me, right? I don't see why you bother with girls that much, dude."

"Duh," was all Wally replied and giving him an isn't-it-obvious-look.

"Of course we have each other. But that's different!" he added after Robin didn't seem to get his point.

The ebony just tilted his head in confusion.

"How is it different?"

He really didn't get his friend's point. But he didn't get why everyone else was so focused on girls either. Something told him he simply was too young to understand, but his pride wouldn't allow such thoughts. He was Robin, Batman's protégé! He wasn't _too young_ to understand anything!

Wally scratched his head and looked down. Apparently, he realized, Robin really didn't understand.

"Well, we are best friends. But with girls it's…different," he struggled to explain. He did barely know himself why girls were so much more interesting to him all of a sudden. "See, it's not like we two could get married one day or something. That's what girls are for!"

He smiled at Robin proudly and quite confident he explained himself correctly.

The other still wasn't convinced though. He knew for a fact that sometimes two guys or two girls got married. And thinking about it … he wouldn't mind marrying his best friend someday.

"No, we could," he corrected the ginger, whom looked utterly surprised in return. "And I wouldn't mind it all that much either… at least we wouldn't have to worry about a divorce or whatever with each other."

Wally stared at him as if he had grown a second head. And a third.

Then all of a sudden he started laughing out loud and put one arm around Robin's shoulder.

"Alright, dude. Can't disagree with that!" Wally continued laughing but Robin didn't mind. At least Wally finally cheered up after being down and all but complaining for the last few hours. He smiled at his friend broadly.

"But!" Wally interjected after another moment – suddenly all serious again – and raised his index finger "I won't marry you before I know at least your real name and what your face looks like without those stupid sunglasses on!"

Robin wished more than ever he could just tell him and rip the glasses of his face. But he was too afraid of Batman's reaction to do it. He wasn't ready to deal with the consequences, not yet.

He must have looked really torn, because Wally suddenly smiled very empathetically at him.

"We still have lots of time for this, though. No worries, buddy."

Robin smiled back at him, nodding once.

Both boys knew they weren't entirely serious about this marriage thing. Especially Wally took this more as a joke than anything else.

Little did Robin know how much it really would mean to him one day…


	2. Chapter 2

Robin was 11 and Kid Flash 13 years old. They were on a stakeout in Gotham City - or rather they ran a short patrol over the city while their mentors were busy with the Joker.

It's not like Robin hadn't faced him before, but if possible Batman kept him away from some especially dangerous villains. Obviously the Joker was one of them.

Neither he nor Kid Flash wanted to be left behind and they insisted on helping at least in _some _way.

It didn't go as expected though. Patrolling had been completely boring and useless to say the least. Of course there was no other villain daring to show up tonight. The Joker wouldn't allow anyone to steal the spotlight. Everyone knew that.

The friends ended up on top of one of the skyscrapers. Both were disappointed by their mission, but it was Wally who wouldn't shut up and continuously complain.

"I can't believe they just sent us out on patrol!" he grumbled for the nth time.

Robin sighed silently in return. He was angry himself and his friend's continued rambling wasn't helping, at all.

"They could have at least let us go with them and – I don't know – take out some goons or whatever. We could have stayed away from the big guys!"

Robin knew Kid Flash wasn't right about that. As soon as the Joker would have noticed them, they would have been his main targets. But Wally wouldn't listen right now anyway. So he kept quiet.

"Or we could have stayed in civvies and done something _interesting_. Man…"

Suddenly Robin had the perfect idea. Or rather at that moment it had sounded perfect.

"You know what, why don't we call it a night and go over to my place?"

The speedster stopped talking instantly – clearly not sure if he had heard right.

"Come on," Robin said grinning and dropped down the building not waiting for his friend to snap out of his confusion. He would catch up to him quickly without a problem, Robin knew that.

Just when he reached the street Kid Flash indeed came after him and stopped right next to the ebony. He looked slightly concerned but didn't say anything. Most likely he still wasn't sure if Robin was being serious or not. After all he didn't even know his true identity yet.

Well, he would know soon. Robin had enough of this secret keeping once and for all.

They arrived at Wayne Manor about half an hour later. On their way they took a short stop to change out of their hero suits and now walked up the hill in their civvies and a normal pace. Wally was looking around all the time, entirely confused about where they were going. He didn't say a thing though – most likely too curious about finally getting to know Robin's real name.

When they passed the front gates the ginger stopped shortly, and gaped at the huge mansion. Robin just grinned at him in return and motioned him to move on.

"You have to be _kidding _me!" Wally shook his head in utter disbelief but followed his friend nonetheless. "You live here? Your family must be rich, like seriously, seriously rich! How are you not just a spoiled little brat-"

"Wally," Robin interrupted his rambling when they reached the front doors. He smiled at his friend and reached for his sunglasses. He hesitated for a short moment, but then he dropped his gaze and took them off.

Dick took a deep breath before he lifted his head and looked straight at Wally – who in return stared at him wide-eyed.

"Richard Grayson, that's my real name," he offered his hand and after a short moment Wally took it. "You can call me Dick, though."

Wally shook his head and chuckled slightly.

"Dick, huh?" was his short reply and the ebony glared at him instantly.

"Don't. Even. Think_._ About it."

Wally raised his hands in defense but continued to laugh nonetheless.

Dick opened the door and they stepped into the empty entrance hall.

"Anyways, I think we have a good reason to celebrate now!" Dick declared. Wally followed him inside and took a curious look around. Absentmindedly he asked back "Really, why?"

Dick grinned at him, linked their arms and dragged the ginger on in the direction of the kitchen.

"You finally know my name and what my face looks like 'without those stupid sunglasses on'" – he air-quoted the last part –"so we are one step closer to getting married one day, remember?"

They looked at each other for a short moment before both broke out in vigorous laughter.

Hours later when Batman came home he wasn't happy to find Wally and Dick in one of the sitting rooms playing video games. Alfred had informed him in advance that the boys were at the manor and that there was no need to worry about them. But Dick went against his rules and not only told the speedster his secret ID but also invited him into their house.

This would have consequences – for both of them.

* * *

_I finally got this story finished! :D_

_And it turned out way longer than expected...as always. xD_

_Anyways, as you can tell, this were only the first 2 chapters. There are 6 in total and I'm going to upload another one per day now. Just gonna proofread them one more time n stuff :)_

_Thank you for reading! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

Dick was 13 and Wally 15. They had started to work with the Young Justice team just two months ago. It was still pretty new to them to have a whole team of teenagers fighting against crime, but they loved it and were happy about this chance.

Nonetheless not everything was working out as well as their hero careers.

Wally was visiting Dick at Wayne Manor for the 3rd time this week – and it was just Thursday. He would even stay the night if he wouldn't have to go to school in the morning. But he still tried his hardest to prevent seeing his parents – his dad in particular.

Dick on the other hand wasn't sure how to help his friend by now. This constant arguing and Wally running away was going on for about months now. But no matter what he tried to help the ginger, he couldn't fix this for him, and Dick knew that.

Wally had to work on it himself. But as long as he didn't see that, there was no way this would get better anytime soon.

This evening Wally looked extremely shaken. And beat. Literally.

That was a first – at least it's the first time Dick noticed any bruises. But considering how down the ginger looked this might really be the first time this ever happened.

The bruise was on his face, already quite faded due to his fast healing, but still all too conspicuous.

"What happened…?" Dick asked carefully after they entered his room. He sat down on his desk chair while Wally placed himself on his bed – head dropped in defeat.

He stayed quiet for the longest time.

Dick already thought he wouldn't reply at all, but then he got up all of a sudden, walked up to him and sat down on the desk right next to him.

"We got in a fight…again. You know how he wants me to spend less time on the team and focus on school and," he exhaled exaggeratedly and went his right hand through his hair. "I talked back. He told me to shut up, you know - the usual.

"Then he suddenly went all threatening me to stop being Kid Flash completely or kicking me out! Can you believe that? He seriously tried to force me to stop being…_myself_. Doesn't he understand being Kid Flash is a part of me? How important it is to me?"

He shook his head and threw his hands over his head to underline his disbelieve and fury. Dick carefully placed his hand on the other's thigh and moved his thump soothingly. He didn't dare to say anything though.

"And well, I talked back again, told him to pull no threats he couldn't keep. In return he…kicked me out of the house … kind of literally." He vaguely motioned to his face and then dropped his gaze again.

Dick bit his lower lip thinking hard for something to say. He barely knew Wally in such a bad mood. Sure, he had been down the past months but it had never been so bad.

Honestly, he just wanted to hug his friend tightly until he felt better.

He couldn't tell if that's what Wally wanted – what he needed – right now however.

"Wally," he started carefully and watched the other's face for any reaction. There was none, so he continued hesitantly.

"I'm pretty sure your dad didn't mean all of that and … you know he is just worried about you. About your future."

"Of course I know that!" Wally interrupted him harshly. He didn't look all that angry though – rather sad and almost as if he was about to cry.

"_I_ know you know. But your dad doesn't." he replied more confidently. "And maybe…he really doesn't understand how important all of this is to you."

He paused, giving Wally time to think about it and reply if he wanted to. When the other just continued to look at his folded hands in his lap, he added quietly: "You should talk to him – not like the past month. Not shouting at him but more calm. It will show way more efficiently how serious you are-"

"It's not like I didn't tried that, Dick," Wally interrupted him again, way more calmly now. "But when he starts to shout I can't help but shout back and…haah"

Dick nodded to show he understood the other's point. Happy that the other finally seemed to calm down he moved slightly closer and moved his hand to the others shoulder, comfortingly.

"Keep trying. He will listen sooner or later and understand," he encouraged him. He wasn't sure if he was right about this – he didn't know Wally's dad very well. But he knew how Bruce could be sometimes.

Wally sighed heavily in return.

"Can we just get to the part where we stop talking and I get a hug until I feel better?"

Dick smiled softly and nodded once before he got up from his chair to give his friend a proper hug. Wally instantly slung his arms around the ebony's back and hid his face in the other's shoulder.

They stayed like that for the longest time, neither of them talking – just appreciating each other company. Dick moved his hands over Wally's back in small soothing circles. The other tightened his grip ever so often – most likely to suppress a sob.

"You know, we really should get married one day," Wally suddenly proclaimed. Dick froze completely for a second and was quite happy the other couldn't see his face right now. He was sure he was blushing heavily. "You always know what to say and how to deal with my shit. I doubt anyone else could do that like you do."

Dick relaxed slightly and continued his hands' movement. For a second there he thought Wally had been serious. About marrying. About…liking him _that_ way.

But it was still just a joke to Wally. Because it was meant to be a joke – they were best friend for years now. They knew (almost) everything about each other. They started joking about this like 3 years ago.

Back then it really didn't mean much to Dick either. Now though…he couldn't help wishing it stopped being a joke but became a serious consideration instead.

That wasn't what Wally needed to know however – especially not right now.

He chuckled slightly instead – showing he knew the other didn't really mean it – and pressed a brief kiss on the ginger's hair.

"We should," he agreed. "But not before you settled this argument with your dad. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be turbed about you suddenly proclaiming to getting married to me."

Wally chuckled slightly too now.

"Yeah, that would only worsen this disaster, wouldn't it?"


	4. Chapter 4

They were 15 and 17 when they next got even remotely close to joking about marriage again.

Wally and his dad had settled their fight and got along a lot better over time. So he had no reason to visit Dick all that often anymore. On top of that he started dating Artemis a few months later.

They still hung out whenever both had time – but that was way rarer than it used to be.

Not that Dick was complaining. Sure he missed spending time with Wally. But he couldn't stand him constantly talking about his love life. It was still bothering him – no matter how much time passed.

On top of that the rarer meetings had a real plus point too. They both appreciated it a lot more and neither of them hesitated to show they still cared. It rather made their friendship even stronger than anything else.

They still saw each other regularly on missions or at the mountain, of course. But that was never the same to Dick as spending time alone with Wally.

This particular evening Wally had shown up unannounced for the first time in over a year. Dick had been confused when Alfred called him downstairs. When he saw Wally – and his faltered expression – he understood. Something bad must have happened.

No matter how worried he was about Wally right now, he couldn't help to feel slightly happy at the same time. Happy that Wally still came to him when he felt down and needed a comforting hug.

They went for one of the sitting rooms in silence. Dick placed himself on the cozy couch and motioned Wally to sit next to him.

After a short moment the ginger dropped down right next to him and instantly placed his head on the other's shoulder – hiding his face.

"We broke up…" he mumbled so quietly Dick almost didn't catch it. He did, though, and his eyes widened in surprise.

He tried to look Wally in the face to see if he was serious but the ginger's expression was hidden completely.

Dick still couldn't believe it. Sure, Artemis and Wally had their fights and bickerings but it was never about something serious and honestly, he never thought they would break up. Not at all.

It would have raised too many false hopes. Hopes, that he would get his chance with Wally one day.

He didn't know what to think for a whole minute or more and his heartbeat sped up happily.

When he finally remembered this wasn't about him and Wally – not yet – but that Wally needed his best friend right now he carefully pulled him into a hug and asked quietly: "What happened?"

Wally hugged him back instantly and took a deep breath – as well as he could with his face still pressed into the ebony's shoulder.

"I messed up, Dick. Really, really badly. I don't think she'll ever forgive me…" the speedster said with a quivering voice.

The ebony didn't reply but hugged him slightly tighter – waiting for him to continue on his own.

After a few agonizing minutes he eventually did.

"I was going to stay the night at her place. We were sitting in her room when her mom called her and sheleftforafewminutesandherlaptopwasstillturnedonand… I was bored … and …. took … a look and…," he struggled to explain. At one point he sped up his talking so much Dick could barely follow him, the next moment he talked suddenly so slow it was almost funny.

"Wally, calm down. What _exactly_ did you do?" Dick asked slightly confused.

The ginger sat up more straight but didn't let go of his friend. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye and when Dick smiled at him supportively he talked on.

"I read her private messages on some online website…or rather websites…and she came back and – obviously – caught me. Gods, you have no idea how furious she was!

"B-but it's not like I did it just for fun!" he interjected quickly when the ebony looked at him with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. "You know how she always makes jokes about 'deserving a better boyfriend than me' and shit, right? And…I know it's stupid and that she isn't serious but … I kinda became suspicious and wanted to make sure there is no other guy…"

Dick simply kept staring at him in disbelieve. He could understand Wally and he felt kind of like Artemis deserved the mistrust for saying things like that to Wally. (There was no better boyfriend than Wally, duh.) But it never was right to go into someone else's privacy like that. Dick would have been furious, too!

"What am I supposed to do now…?" Wally asked desperately and looked him straight in the eyes for the first time this day.

And suddenly Dick realized this wasn't a chance at all. This wasn't about Wally wanting to be with someone else anytime soon. Wally wanted to stay with Artemis. He didn't want the break up. He wanted to make up with her and somehow save their relationship.

It hurt to make this realization. For a few minutes there he really started to hope there was at least the tiniest chance of them being together sooner or later. But there wasn't. He could be in love with Wally as much as he wanted to – it wouldn't change the feelings his friend held for him. And they were entirely non-romantic - most obviously.

Dick took a deep breath to calm down. He would have time to mourn about this later. Right now Wally was more important.

"First of all: She has every fucking right to be mad at you." He paused for a short moment before he continued. "Second: I'd recommend you wait a day or two and let her calm down. You know how stubborn she can get when she is annoyed. And then: Talk to her, apologize and tell her the truth."

"I can't tell her I was mistrusting her. She would be even angrier!" Wally interjected and shook his head.

Dick sighed and rolled his eyes at him. "So you want to lie to her instead and make everything worse?"

Wally gaped at him. Then he screwed his eyebrows together – thinking hard.

"Dang it, why do you always have to be right?" the speedster replied after a while.

The ebony smirked at him in return and gave his friend another tight hug before releasing him completely and leaning back into the couch. "Seriously, be honest with her. She might be angry at you at first but she will understand. I'm sure of it."

Wally leaned back too and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"But…what if she doesn't…?"

Dick gave him a playful nudge to the shoulder and smiled.

"You still have me, right?"

Wally snorted in return but smiled slightly nonetheless.

"Right, 'cause we'll get married one day either way," he replied and shook his head slightly – still smiling.

Dick nodded in agreement and laughed. Inside he cringed at the joke and he had the slight urge to shout at Wally to stop joking about it and seriously consider it instead.

But he didn't.

He smiled at Wally instead – looking him straight in the eyes. Oh how he loved those beautiful eyes. Dick could spend _hours_ just staring at them.

"Artemis stands no chance against your stupid ass anyway, don't worry," Wally suddenly proclaimed grinning at him.

Dick smirked back, chuckling slightly.

"Good to know~"

Wally shoved him playfully but Dick just laughed even harder while he dropped over onto his back.

He smiled straight up at the ceiling listening to the other's chuckle slowly fading.

"Seriously though. Thank you, Dick. I don't know what I'd do without you," he said honestly and leaned slightly over the ebony to look at his face.

He smiled back at Wally, just happy he was still that important to his friend and able to help him. No matter what, he knew this would never change. That's all he needed. He would get over this stupid crush sooner or later, certainly.

"Always," he replied and sat up again.

Wally pulled him into another hug in return and shook his head again, chuckling lightly.

"I love you, man."

Dick was sure his heart skipped a beat or two and he was quiet happy the other couldn't see his face right now. His cheeks were _burning_.

"Love you, too," he answered in a calm voice – way calmer than he felt actually – and closed his eyes happily.

It wouldn't hurt to believe just for a moment Wally meant what he wanted him to, right?

Wally stayed the night and went back to Artemis' place the next day to talk to her. She was angry at him for another few days but in the end they made up and were back together.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost two years later – they were 17 and 19 years old by now – was when Wally announced the most unexpected: To leave the team and live a normal life instead. He'd be moving to Palo Alto with Artemis, they'd move in together and focus on Collage.

To be honest, it sounded absolutely boring to Dick. First he thought Wally was just messing with him – remembering how he used to talk about how much being Kid Flash meant to him. But the ginger made clear it wasn't a joke at all pretty quickly.

It took the ebony at least a week to get used to the thought of not having Wally around on missions in the future. And to see his best friend even less due to that.

He got used to Wally being with Artemis over the past two years. He got used to them only being best friends and his love being one sided. Heck, he even got over it … kind of. (At least that's what he kept telling himself.)

But not having Wally around at all, for – most likely – a month or more in a row?

Dick couldn't. He just _couldn't_.

Just as much he couldn't tell Wally why he didn't want him to leave. He still tried to talk him out of it, but the more they talked the more he realized Wally had actually thought this through very well and made a final decision.

No one could change his mind at this point. Not even Dick.

Sooner than he wanted to Wally's and Artemis' going-away party was over and everyone said Goodbye, gave them their best wishes – or even some presents for their new apartment – and suddenly Dick, Wally and Artemis were the last three people in the Cave's living room.

The ebony sat at the counter with his half empty glass in his hands. He tried to pull it off as if he just wanted to finish his drink before leaving but reality was that he simply didn't know what to do now. He didn't talk to Wally all evening and he was kind of afraid of having to talk to him now.

The ginger and Artemis stood on the other side of the room and talked quietly. Maybe they didn't notice he was still here?

He hoped so.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Wally kissing her before he walked over to him and Artemis left – waving at Dick shortly.

Well, damn.

He took a small sip from his drink and turned to his friend. There was no point in further trying to prevent this talk.

Wally stopped right next to him and put his hand on Dick's shoulder comfortingly. He didn't even bother to ask if he was okay. He knew his friend wasn't – no matter how well he tried to hide it.

They smiled at each other knowingly for another moment. Then Wally sat down too and let his gaze drift through the room.

"You know, I'll really miss this," he started quietly.

When Dick didn't respond - because what _should_ he respond? – the speedster continued in a calm voice.

"You are really mad at me for leaving, aren't you?"

He lifted his gaze and looked at Wally in surprise. "No, I'm not," he replied, but the other instantly shook his head in disbelief.

"You didn't talk to me all evening. You basically ignored me – and Artemis. And the last weeks weren't much better," he reasoned and looked back at his friend. "Look, I can understand you, okay? I know how I used to think and talk about the whole superhero business…but sometimes things chance. Please, don't think this was an easy decision. I-"

"Wally," he interrupted him and held his right hand up. "I am really not mad. I understand. It's just...I don't want to say 'Goodbye'. There is something way to final to it."

Wally blinked at him surprised. Apparently he didn't know what to reply to this confession.

Dick wasn't sure if it was a good idea to be this honest. He knew it was weird to be so attached to your best friend and all but hoped Wally wouldn't conclude Dick's true feeling.

"Who am I supposed to talk into pulling pranks on Supey now?" he continued after a short awkward moment. "Nobody'll be stupid enough to fall for it."

The ginger looked surprised for another second, but then smiled widely.

"You could try on one of the new kids," he mused happily.

"I'm supposed to be their leader, dude. I can't encourage them into doing stupid pranks," Dick objected in mock concern.

Wally just laughed in return.

"That never stopped you before."

Dick grinned back at him, slightly glancing over the rim of his sunglasses.

"Yeah, but everyone thought it was your doing anyway," he whispered.

Wally nodded in agreement – laughing again.

"You're pranks were always the best ones, though," he whispered back and leaned slightly in, holding his hand next to his mouth.

"I know!" Dick shoved him playfully away, but Wally didn't seem to mind. If anything he just laughed louder.

They laughed happily for another few minutes. Slowly it faded into grinning at each other and the longer Dick looked at his friend, the more of his previous distress returned.

"I'll really miss you, Wally," he said, smiling sadly.

The speedster put one arm around his shoulder and pulled him slightly closer.

"Hey, it's not like we never see each other again," he said encouragingly and gave him an honest smile. When Dick didn't show any sign of a reply he added: "It'll be alright, don't worry. You can come over to our place whenever you want to and I will visit you as often as I can. Promised!"

The ebony sighed contently. He was aware this was how they would see each other from now on. It still wasn't the same, and most likely it would end in them growing apart slowly and…he didn't really want to think that through. He really hoped Wally was right and everything would work out somehow.

On top of that he didn't want to make his friend worry any further, so he gave him a small smile and nodded.

Wally smiled back and carefully reached with his free hand into his jacket pocket.

"And by the way, I have a present for you."

Dick stared at him in surprise but Wally already shoved the small package into his hands. He looked down at the present and back up at Wally's face a few times in confusion.

"Huh…?" he finally asked. "What for?"

Wally just grinned at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just open it."

The ebony hesitated for another short moment before he started to unwrap the package carefully.

Wally was shifting impatiently next to him and made Dick even more nervous.

When he finally opened the small box his eyes widened, he actually gasped aloud, and almost dropped it. He looked up at Wally again – not believing this was real – but the other just grinned at him and nodded.

In the box was a silver ring on a fine necklace. The ring had something engraved to its inside. Dick picked it up to read it – still gaping in complete disbelieve. The ring as well as the necklace looked really neat and definitely not cheap. How did Wally afford this? And why…?

_best friends for life – D&amp;W_, it read on the inside. It wasn't even that much – no long awaited love declaration or anything – but right now it meant _everything_ to Dick. And he could feel himself tear up due to that.

Wally probably had no idea how much this meant to him.

He blinked a few times to prevent any actual tears from forming and took the sunglasses off. They were all alone anyway. And he wanted to be able to look at Wally properly right now.

The other smiled widely at him and pulled out a necklace with the same ring on it.

"I've got one too," he explained calmly. "I thought it was too gay to just get us rings so I put them on necklaces. I hope this is still not too weird or anything for you!

"It's just…we joked about marrying since - I don't know - forever. It always cheered you up so much. Both of us, actually. And I hoped it would help you now, too."

The ebony still didn't know what to say. He just continued to stare at the ginger with wide eyes and clutched the ring in his hand tightly.

Seriously, he just wanted to _kiss_ Wally right now!

But he couldn't. And his brain still worked too well to let him do anything stupid like that.

Dick went for hugging him tightly instead and almost made them both lose their balance. He couldn't care less though.

"I love you so much!" he said and it didn't even matter that Wally wouldn't know that he actually _meant_ it. He was just so happy right now.

And suddenly he could truly believe they would be alright, no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

Nightwing climbed carefully back into his apartment – as always through his bedroom window. It wasn't as late in the night as always though. He was only on patrol for about 2 hours – at most. His best friend was over for the night but he just couldn't skip it completely.

He limped slowly over to the bed and sat down. His left leg was quite bruised and he was sure his ribs got hit a bit too hard as well. Still there were no serious injuries – nothing he couldn't handle.

Slowly the door to the living area was opened and the light streamed in. He hadn't bothered to turn on the lights yet.

"Ahh, you're back," Wally stated and turned on the light while entering the room completely.

The ebony nodded in return and started to take his mask off.

"Yeah, told you I'd cut it short."

He didn't feel like talking much right now. Sure, he liked spending time with Wally – especially since the other wasn't in a relationship right now and therefore had lots of time for Dick instead. Still, right now he was tired, in pain and only wanted to get some rest.

"You look awful, man."

Wally smiled at him softly and knelt down in front of him. "Any serious injuries?"

Dick shook his head and carelessly dropped his mask to the ground. "Just a few bruises. I'll be fine." He started to undo his uniform but reaching behind himself hurt more than expected. He barely could keep himself from gasping aloud.

"Could you get me water and painkillers?"

Wally nodded and got up. He looked very concerned and not quite convinced about Dick's wellbeing. He didn't comment it however.

Within seconds he was back and offered his friend the requested painkillers and a glass of water. Dick took both with a small nod and drowned the pills. He just hoped they would kick in quickly so he could get some sleep.

The other took the glass from his hand and put it on the nightstand for him. If Dick wouldn't be so tired and distracted he would have noticed how Wally shortly stopped as he touched his hand, his slightly raised eyebrows and unfocused gaze.

He didn't even question when Wally offered to help him taking off the uniform. It was obvious he was hurting and honestly he wouldn't mind to not to put himself in any further pain.

Just when the upper part of his Nightwing costume was mostly undone and the ginger moved to take off his gloves his brain kicked in. It was too late however.

"Is that…?" Wally asked in a quiet voice. He must have felt there was something on his finger and thought he was hurt or something…at least that's all Dick could guess right now. "Why are you wearing it like...actually wearing it on your finger? What about the necklace?"

He so wasn't in the mood for this conversation right now. But Wally looked so utterly confused and pleading for an answer. He had to say at least something. Maybe he could just pretend it wasn't a big deal.

"It broke…?" he more asked then answered.

The speedster wasn't satisfied with this however. He still held Dick's hand in his own and now looked very stern.

Dick sighed heavily. He really wasn't in the mood for this. But he wasn't going to lie to his best friend either. Keeping this to himself was one thing, but lying? Never.

"Okay it didn't. But I can't wear a necklace under the uniform. It would be dangerous and could injure me further-"

"But wearing it on your finger wouldn't?" Wally interrupted him harshly. The ebony was actually startled for a moment. He didn't expect him to talk back. Besides he was way too tired and hurt for this shit. Wally didn't even know what he was talking about!

"Oh, shut up," he spat back and pulled his hand away. He continued taking off his other glove while he rambled on. "I already can't wear it at my day job. People would see it and ask stupid questions and shit. So wearing it at night is my only option. Can't you just appreciate I still treasure your present so much and leave it alone. It's not your business anyway…"

"It _is_ my business if you get hurt due to it," Wally reasoned and just now the ebony noticed he wasn't actually angry but concerned and worried.

He sighed again and got up slowly to get into the bathroom for a shower. Wally got up too and helped him to walk without any hesitation. Dick didn't even know if he should appreciate it or feel annoyed. He went for simply taking the offered help and answered: "It never hurt me in the past few years. It won't in the future either, trust me."

He stopped in front of the bathroom and let go of Wally. The ginger blinked at him slowly and apparently didn't know what to say, so Dick just smiled at him shortly before he actually limped inside the bathroom and locked the door.

When he got back into his bedroom – feeling a lot better now he was freshly showered, the painkillers finally kicking in and really comfy clothes on – he found Wally sitting on his bedside. He looked up when Dick entered the room but dropped the gaze quickly.

It was enough for Dick to see what was up though. He breathed in deeply and sat down next to his friend – playing with the rim of his shirt absentmindedly.

"You actually were serious about this whole marriage thing…" Wally stated quietly. It was hard to tell how he was feeling about this conclusion. He sounded rather calm and content. But that could be the shock or maybe he still hoped he was wrong. Dick tried to prepare himself for everything.

"Yeah," he responded shortly and carefully glanced at the ginger to see his reaction. He was nodding slowly. He had predicted it and simply got assured he was right. Still his eyes danced unfocused over the floor and his hands were folded tightly.

Dick never thought they would have this conversation – and even if, he imagined it nothing like that. He had expected Wally to shout at him and be angry, or not believing him and laughing it off or Wally simply running away! Even when he dared to imagine this going somewhere good, he never thought they would just sit next to each other and talk calmly through it.

"I…sorry, I didn't know," Wally ruffled his hair and looked at his friend very apologetically. He was beating himself up about being so oblivious all those years, Dick could tell that. He almost wanted to laugh about that.

But frankly, he never blamed Wally for not seeing it. He was rather thankful and on top of that he always had tried his hardest to hide his true feelings.

He reasoned his current carelessness on Wally being around so much lately. And on him being finally, _finally_, single and not whining about it. If there ever was a chance for this, it probably was now.

He still hadn't planned to actually tell him. But his subconsciousness must have kicked in or…perhaps Wally was simply ready to actually _look_ for all the hints? He couldn't tell, really.

It could have gone way worse however. Maybe it was better to get this off his chest once and for all. He took a deep breath before he looked back at Wally.

"I could tell," he replied and smiled slightly. The smile never reached his eyes however and made him look rather sad. "Don't worry, I never expected you to feel the same. I just … wearing the ring made it less difficult to deal with all this, okay?"

He played with said ring on his finger while talking and dropped his gaze slowly.

Abruptly Wally got up and paced restlessly through the room. He was pulling his right hand through his hair again and screwed his eyes shut while talking on. "Wait, waitwaitwaitwait…you are actually – completely – serious?"

Dick rolled his eyes in return and looked up again.

"Yes, I am!" he said and looked at the other sternly, who in return stopped right in front of him just as suddenly – looking strangely desperately.

"Hah, oh my god." – he dropped to the floor – tousling through his hair one last time. Then he looked straight at Dick and reached for his hands – "I wish I'd have a more proper reply, but all I can think right now is…that I want to give this a chance. I really, _really_ want give this a proper chance."

Dick was so startled and surprised he could only blink owlishly.

"W-what?"

The ginger rambled on instantly, now smiling slightly and carefully squeezing the other's hands in his.

"It's as you said back then: 'We wouldn't have to worry about a divorce or whatever with each other.' I—I always believed you were right about that. I just never thought this was a serious option, you know?"

Dick still couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was way too surreal. Impossible. He must have fallen asleep and was dreaming…but he could still feel the slight pain in his leg and he could definitely feel the warmth of Wally's hands and that was too _real_ to be a dream.

"... What…?" was all he could muster to say, again.

Wally chuckled in return and moved to sit on the bed next to Dick. They didn't stop to look at each other the whole time.

"Why so surprised?" he laughed. "Did you really think I'd joke about marrying you if I wouldn't be at least slightly interested?"

Dick shook his head slowly and closed his eyes for a short moment. He finally snapped out of his surprise and actually … felt like laughing, too.

This was so stupid and dorky and kind of cheesy. It was _them_ in so many ways. It was ridiculous he never imagined this to go like that.

"I … I never dared to hope you could love me…like that, no."

They smiled at each other for another moment, before both burst out laughing at the same time. Wally moved his arms around the others back and pulled him into a hug. As soon as Dick returned it – both still giggling – the ginger dropped to the side so they both fell into a lying position.

It made Dicks bruised ribs hurt a bit again, but he couldn't care less. He just slightly moved into a more comfortable position – never breaking the embrace.

They calmed down slowly and went for smiling broadly at each other instead. Dick would surely need quite a while to get this was actually happening. That he got that astonishingly lucky.

"Please…stop wearing the ring on stakeouts, okay?" Wally asked calmly and moved his hands soothingly over the ebony's back. "It _is_ dangerous, no matter what you say. Just wear it at your day job. And if people ask 'stupid questions' tell them the truth. That it's an engagement ring."

Dick nodded in return and – if possible – his smile grew even wider.

* * *

_Here we go, the last chapter is up!_

_First of all I want to thank you guys for all your nice and sweet reviews! I am really happy about all the encouraging feedback and I'll do my best to improve my writing further and just...thank you so much! *handheart*_

_Aside from this, I'm planning to next write a third part for my mail-au-series-thingy. It was highly requested and I have a general idea for it. It's just exam time now and...yeeeeh x'D_

_Anyways, thank you everyone for reading! I hope you like it! :D_


End file.
